Como era Antes
by GingerGirl94
Summary: Mi primera historia. ¿De que se trata? Entren, lean y dejen un review por fiss xD. Espero les guste. Faberry.
1. Piloto

COMO ERA ANTES

Piloto

Miércoles 7 Abril, 2021 – New York

Cruzó sus piernas. Chocó contra el respaldo del asiento. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Levantó la vista. Perdió la vista en el oscuro cielo repleto de pequeñas estrellas. Suspiró. Bajó la cabeza. Miró sus manos. Una pequeña cinta negra con un signo de paz colgaba de su muñeca. Sonrió.

**¿Qué haces aquí? Mira!, tus manos están rojas del frío! Mueve tu trasero que llegamos tarde…** - morena, pequeña, con pelo brillante y ojos hipnóticos… como ama esos benditos ojos!

**Me encanta el amor con el que me hablas…** - ironizó **– te estaba esperando, me dijiste que viniera aquí.**

**¡Cierto!** – un traviesa y pequeña carcajada se escapo de entre sus labios – **pero no tenias por que esperar aquí… pudiste entrar, además, no te quejes sabes que te encanto, ¡admítelo!** –

No pudo evitar que la _sonrisa_ no se formara en su rostro. Esa _sonrisa_ que encontraba un poco estúpida, esa _sonrisa_ que tanto le costaba disimular últimamente, esa _sonrisa_ que tampoco quería quitar, esa _sonrisa_ _que solo alguien_ podía mirar…

**Veo que últimamente tu ego esta mas alto de lo normal –** la miraba casi hipnotizada -** no quise molestar por eso no entré.**

**Ya lo dije yo te encanto, y adoras mi ego** – le guiñó un ojo en claro gesto de coquetería – **Ok, tenemos 5 como máximo para llegar y tu sabes que odio ser impuntual, siempre que salgo contigo me pasa lo mismo y no quiero que esta vez sea así, 5 minutos 5!** – levanta su mano para poder enfatizar la cantidad de minutos disponibles que tenían para llegar a tiempo y de esa forma también apresurarla **– ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que….**

No pudo continuar con la rápida carrera en la que se había convertido el regaño que gratis se estaba llevando su compañera, la intensa, verdosa y clara mirada de la persona frente a ella la deja completamente sin palabras, la hizo callar aun cuando muchos sabemos que eso es casi imposible.

Sintió como delicadamente tomaba la mano que tenia alzada entre las suyas y tocaba el anillo que conservaba en su dedo anular.

Un anillo de fantasía, delgado, que simulaba oro, con cuatro piedras verdes y un espacio vacío que indicaba que la quinta pieza había sido removida y extraviada.

**Aún lo conservas…** - su mirada se llenó de un brillo que desbordaba ilusión al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle.

Perdida en esos cálidos ojos atinó a responder:

**Por… por supuesto, así como tú todavía conservas ese collar que, aun no entiendo porque, usas como pulsera…**

Se acercó a sus labios y dejó un suave y tierno beso en ellos. Un beso que hizo soltar un fuerte suspiro del cuerpo de la pequeña morena.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un poco mas de diez años y aun conservaba el anillo. Y por si fuera poco ella aun recordaba como lo obtuvo. No fue nada romántico, no fue especial, ni trascendente, no fue en una fecha especial, ni fue un regalo programado. Simplemente un día lo vio tirado en el piso del colegio al cual asistían, precisamente en la cafetería, brillando bajo uno de los asientos de la misma. Se acercó pensando que alguna porrista podría haberlo dejado caer sin embargo cuando pregunto nadie le dio mayor importancia al sencillo objeto.

Fue en ese momento en que un torbellino, _enano torbellino andante _según su simpática mejor amiga, dio un estruendoso golpe contra su espalda. A modo de broma, había corrido desde lejos solo para montarse en su espalda lanzando una carcajada cuando cumplió su cometido. Casi pierde el equilibrio pero por suerte no lo hizo así como tampoco dejo caer el anillo que apenas hace unos minutos había recogido.

Se bajo rápidamente de su espalda para ver que escondía entre sus dedos y cuando lo vio exigió que aquel objeto fuera de su pertenencia. Negó las veces necesarias argumentando que ella lo había encontrado, pero no fueron suficientes veces, ya que de un momento a otro ve a la persona frente a ella ubicar su nueva adquisición en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

- _**¿Por qué en la izquierda?**_ – pregunto curiosa

- _**Me recuerda a ti **_– levanto su hombros como quitándole importancia al hecho

No pudo ni quiso que su rubor se escondiese – _**¿a mi? – **_preguntó nuevamente un poco desconcertada - _**¿Por qué? **_ - decidió insistir

-_**Si, tu eres zurda… quiero decir… no se… fue por inercia, quizás inconscientemente lo relacioné**_

No pudo seguir interrogándola porque el timbre había sonado anunciando que la hora de entrar sus clases, aburridas clases de matemática, estaban por comenzar…

Y hoy, precisamente hoy la tenia frente a ella aun con esa mirada que pueda transmitir mil cosas en solo un segundo, ojos llenos de ilusión, de amor, lleno de todo. Siempre le dicen que sus propios ojos son espectaculares, pero es que ellos no conocían lo que era verla a ella, o lo que era recibir esas miradas tan profundas que hacen que te sientas vulnerable pero a la vez que no te permiten quitar tu vista de ellos.

Si, en verdad amaba esos ojos…

**¿Es hora de irnos no crees?** – no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola en silencio pero al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de su novia pudo deducir que fue mucho.

**Tienen razón, ¡Satán nos matará!** – rieron estruendosamente, quinto año consecutivo que llegaban tarde.

**¿Será momento de decirles?** – pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz, no tanto por revelar su secreto sino mas bien por la reacción que podría tomar su novia.

**Sí, creo que ya es momento…** **¿puedes dejar de hacer preguntas difíciles, darme un beso e irnos? Muero de frio, y mi hermoso trasero se congela… - **reclamo con un tono aniñado y divertido a la vez, tratando de quitarle importancia al suceso próximo a ocurrir.

Su novia no pudo más que dejar escapar una carcajada al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y dejaba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la más alta.

Hacía frío, algo obvio sobre todo si pensamos que esta era una de las ciudades en donde más abunda el clima gélido, sin embargo, entre estos dos cuerpos poca era la atención que recibía el estado climático.

De camino allí cada una se sumía en sus propios pensamientos referentes a como exponer de forma relajada y lo mas casual posible su relación, ya que de otro modo podría estallar la 3ra Guerra Mundial en el departamento que compartían sus amigas.

Al llegar a destino, se dieron cuenta de que poco o nada habían ayudado sus reflexiones. Todo el camino en silencio pensando meticulosamente que decir y como actuar para llegar con la mente en blanco y los nervios a flor de piel. Maldito cerebro.

Rachel se percata que su novia esta más nerviosa que lo de costumbre, por lo que decide tomar su mano para transmitir todo la tranquilidad y apoyo que en realidad ni siquiera ella posee, pero que va! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo…

**¿Todo bien?.. amor debes relajarte o terminaras matándome de nervios a mí y créeme que con los míos sinceramente basta y sobra, ¿o caso quieres verme toda mal? y luego me arrugare y seré fea y mi carrera se arruinara oh! Ya puedo leer los titulares… ¿Acaso quieres que me convierta en una pasa fea sin talento ni motivo para vivir derrotada y amargada? – **lleva su mano izquierda a su pecho en un claro acto de dramatismo puro, de ese que tanto le fascina y con el que a muchos espectadores a hecho reír, llorar, aplaudir y sobretodo emocionar.

**Y te faltó nerviosa… - **no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapara desde lo más profundo de su ser.

**Ooh! Que descaro! – **agregó con mas dramatismo aún.

**Ajajajaja, parece que la que tiene que relajarse es otra, ajajajaja creo que con todo este drama que armaste de algo que NO va a pasar, me relaje… **-hipnotizada por su novia no hace más que decir lo que muchas veces a repetido pero que jamás ha perdido su valor- **te amo morenita, **- exclama soltando un suspiro -** ¿ya es momento de terminar con todo esto no crees? Me refería a lo de decirles Rachel! – **explica luego de ver lo descompuesta que estaba la cara de su novia con la última pregunta.

**NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ, FABRAY! DIOS! **–exclama realmente molesta, de verdad se había asustado – **bueno, en ese caso ya es momento de tocar la puerta – **ya un poco más relajadaacerca su mano a la puerta de madera soltando la que tenia sujeta a la de la rubia. Pero antes gira su cabeza nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos le susurra –**Yo también te amo rubia- **

Tres simples golpes y la puerta se abre de inmediato dejando paso a las chicas no sin antes una buena reprimenda cortesía de Santana López.

**Hobbit… Ricitos de oro… -**saluda con "gran cariño" - **CUANTAS VECES, CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, LES HE DICHO QUE LLEGUEN TEMPRANO, MALDICION!? PORQUE, FELICIDADES!, VUELVEN A LLEGAR ELEGANTEMENTE TARDE!... mierda, se ponen de acuerdo para llegar cuatros horas después de lo que dije.**

**SANTANA POR LA REPUTA QUE TE PARIO, DEJA DE GRITAR! –** la ex - porrista no pudo reprimir su vocabulario.

**QUINN! **

**SANTANA!**

**QUE?**

**GOBIERNENSE! - **Rachel y Brittany exclaman.

**Ok, perdón Barbie pero me sacas de las casillas -** una sonrisa juguetona aparece en su rostro – **ven y dame mi abrazo Fabray – **Quinn se acerca ella y la rodea con sus brazos transmitiendo todo el cariño que le tiene a su casi hermana.

**Te eche de menos San **

**Yo igual tonta – **se separa de ella para acercarse a la pequeña diva – **Rach…** - se abraza a ella también – **también te eche de menos**

**Oh! ¿Santana López me extrañó? ¿Puedes repetirlo? Q, saca la cámara…** - molesta un poco a la latina – **Ajajajaja yo también San** – la típica sonrisa Berry hace presencia.

**A mí nadie me extraña** – un adorable puchero se posiciona en los labios de la bailarina

**BRITT! –**las dos visitantes se arrojan a los brazos de esa rubia burbujeante la cual las recibe con una sonrisa que puede derretir el mismísimo hielo.

**Ya, ya… basta de abrazos que la chica sexy de ojos azules es mía – **advierte posesivamente Santana – **entremos, ya están todos y hace mucho frio aquí afuera**.

Podían escuchar las risas y conversaciones compartidas mientras se acercaban a la sala de estar en donde sus antiguos compañeros estaban reunidos. Se miraron entre ellas como buscando algún atisbo de arrepentimiento pero no encontraron nada de ello. Ahora lo que gobernaba en ellas era seguridad, la misma seguridad que hubieran deseado tener tiempo atrás cuando apenas eran adolecentes. Pero el tiempo pasó y se encontraban ahí, a un paso de anunciar lo que llevan un tiempo ocultando… quizás años ocultando.

Pero hoy es el momento de confesar.


	2. Desde el Principio

DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

Capitulo 2

Agosto 2010 - Lima, Ohio

_"Desde mi niñez siempre supe que era diferente. No me malentiendan, no es que tenga superpoderes o una mente privilegiada y a los 4 años pudiera hackear el FBI. Bueno, quizás si hubiera potenciado mi entrenamiento mental lo habría hecho… ok no, pero supongo que al menos soy la mente más brillante de mi clase. El punto que es hasta este momento me siento distinta a los demás, no encajo con las personas que me rodean y obviamente me admiran. Supongo que solo San me entiende y Britt – Britt. Me gustaría vivir esa conexión que tienen ellas. Supongo que alguien llegara y podre disfrutar lo mismo. Quizás supongo demasiado."_

Cierra rápidamente la tapa del pequeño libro que atesora entre sus manos y que jamás nadie lee, ni puede ni podrá siquiera soñar con leer. Regalo de su querido abuelo, al cual poco o nada visita debido a la lejanía del mismo. _Cambiar de hogar hace un año fue lo mejor_, se repetía siempre como mantra sagrado esa oración y en realidad veía sus aspectos positivos: cambiar, según ella, el horrible físico que llevaba cargando desde que tenía memoria, olvidar los peores años de su vida, las burlas, los desprecios y cambiarlos por la popularidad que posee la capitana de las porristas, la imponente rubia de ojos verdes, la Reina de Hielo, la joven más deseada y sexy del maldito instituto. ¿Aspectos negativos? ¡Claro que los había! Estar lejos de su ya mencionado y apreciado abuelo ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de superar, un alivio fue que Santana se mudara con ella, _amigas por siempre, _frase que debía y debe cumplirse al pie de la letra. El no poder demostrar lo que en realidad es, lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que sueña, lo que vive… otro ladrillo que se suma a su pared de lo negativo. El ser una especie de dura roca de hielo sin sentimientos ocultando la dulzura y cariño que predominan en su interior. Y, por sobretodo, el maltratar a una pequeña, Rachel Berry de 16 años.

Santana siempre dice que lo que ella hacía es como deben ser las cosas y todos los días trataba de auto convencerse de lo mismo, pero hace unos meses atrás descubrió que no quería hacer las cosas como debían ser, más bien, que no le importaba. Quizás el hecho de que sus padres por fin se separaran le había ayudado a madurar o quizás esa niña dulce que llevaba en el interior se aburrió de estar encerrada entre las paredes su alma o quizás fueron las lagrimas de Rachel ese día cuando, después de "un paseo por el barrio", terminara sentada en el parque al cual solía ir y viera a la morena atravesar el mismo a toda velocidad tropezando y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Al principio dudo en correr en su ayuda, aunque cuando pudo mentalmente tomar el valor para ir hacia ella, físicamente ya se encontraba levantándola.

-**_Demonios Berry!, ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿por qué venías así?, ¡ten más cuidado!_** – las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca con un exagerado tono de preocupación sin poder ser controladas. Una sorprendida Rachel yacía sentada en una banca cercana al accidente mientras Quinn rebuscaba en su bolso un pañuelo de papel para poder retirar un poco de suciedad de la rodilla de la morena.

-**_Quinn…_** -sollozó Rachel- **_no... no es nece-cesario que me ayu-yudes_** – trataba rápidamente de secar sus mejillas inundadas en lagrimas.

**_-¿¡Como rayos no va a ser necesario si estas cubierta de polvo además de el hecho de que estés llorando como la mismísima Maria Magdalena!?_** – Rachel trataba de evitar el contacto con la porrista. Extrañamente llegaba esta versión piadosa de Quinn que se preocupaba en extremo por ella y de cierta forma le asustaba… mucho, no solo el conocer este lado de Quinn sino que le agradara en demasía la actitud de la rubia – **_¿Qué Berry? ¡No me mires así!_** – silencio fue lo que recibió – **_¡ok!, lo haremos de la forma corta, lo lamento ¿ok? ¡Mucho!... yo… yo lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, sinceramente lo estoy diciendo, necesito… necesito que… me perdones… en serio lo necesito… _**- Jamás en sus cortos años había visto tanta honestidad como en esos momentos los ojos de Quinn reflejaban y por otra parte, la rubia no se había sentido tan liberada como en ese momento lo estaba.

- **_mmmm… ¿no es broma cierto?_** – un movimiento negativo por parte de Quinn fue lo que vio- **_en ese caso… mmm ok, bueno… este… me tengo que ir_**- trato de incorporarse pero al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensó ya que cayó nuevamente en la silla.

**_-¿Qué paso?-_** pudo notar la mueca de dolor en la expresión de Rachel al intentar ponerse de pie

-**_Aun me duele, creo que me torcí el tobillo o algo… no sé bien… el médico experto es mi papi_**

**_-¿Ósea no puedes caminar?..._** – trataba rápidamente en buscar una solución, ya estaba oscureciendo y la casa de Rachel se encontraba muy lejos como para camina con ella a cuestas, mas aun si recuerda que no andaba con su auto ya que este estaba en reparación en el taller de Burt- **_Ok… mmm sube a mi espalda Berry, nos vamos a mi casa._**

**_-¿A tu… tu… tu qué?_**

-**_A mi casa Berry, mi casa. No puedes caminar así y por cómo te vi corriendo no debiste traer tu auto, yo tampoco el mío, tu casa esta muy lejos, ya esta oscureciendo, la mía queda más cerca nos vamos para allá y deja de mirarme así_** – volvió a pedir al darse cuenta nuevamente la forma en que la miraba.

-**_No, no, ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte… mi casa no esta muy lejos y… ¡QUINN BAJAME!_** – La atlética rubia se había hincado para subir a Rachel a su espalda y comenzar a caminar **_– ¡QUE ME BAJES AHORA!_**

**_-¡Dios como alguien tan pequeño puede gritar de esa forma! –_** La situación le divertía, demasiado diría ella- **_Escúchame bien Berry, ya te dije mi plan y como sabes lo que yo digo se hace por lo que te quedas bien calladita hasta que lleguemos a MI casa, pasas la noche ahí y mañana te llevo a la tuya, no querrás explicar porque estabas llorando ni mucho menos que por culpa de eso te caíste y te diste un golpe muy fuerte… ¡y deja de murmurar entre dientes! –_** Una aniñada Rachel no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por la rubia que la transportaba a la mansión Fabray.

**_-"Siempre se hace lo que yo digo"_** - murmuro imitando, de forma muy vulgar, el tono de Quinn.

**_-¡Te escuche!_** – y lo último que percibió fue la ligera sonrisa de Rachel…

Al llegar a casa todo esta en silencio y oscuro, supuso que su madre otra vez andaría en esos típicos viajes de negocios y es que desde su separación con Russell ella debía tomar las riendas de la casa con respecto a los gastos de esta, aunque la pensión que recibía del mismo no era baja, prefería mantener su mente ocupada en cosas provechosas como su realización laboral saliendo así de su rutina de ama de casa perfecta. Sus suposiciones fueron acertadas al llegar a la cocina y encontrar un papel pegado a la nevera en donde le especificaba que su regreso seria al subsiguiente día por la tarde, justo para la cena, despidiéndose con unas gratas palabras de cariño a hacia su hija. La relación con ella había tenido un enorme avance llegando por fin a ser más que madre e hija, llegando a ser amigas que convivían en el mismo hogar.

**_-La comida en el horno, te quiere muuuuucho, mama… _**

**_-¿te quiere mucho verdad? – (bien Rachel, lo acaba de leer y se vuelves a preguntar, ¿quieres quedar como estúpida? ¡Bien hecho!...)_** - se aplaudía mentalmente.

**_-La relación con mi madre ha madurado demasiado y en realidad es una de las cosas que más agradezco, además ¿no oíste? no me quiere mucho… me quiere muuuuucho _**– termina de hablar con una de esas sonrisas que destruyen el mundo.

Rio ante la respuesta de la animadora, le gustaba esta Quinn y quería ser su amiga.

-**_Me tendrás que disculpar pero en esta casa somos carnívoros por lo que no se realmente que ofrecerte –_** le dijo un poco apenada

**_-No te preocupes, con todo el drama de antes se me quito el apetito_**

**_-De eso nada, tienes que comer algo, además, te diré un secreto -_** se acerco lo mas que pudo a Rachel que esta sentada en una silla cerca de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de la elegante cocina **_– la gastronomía no es uno de los atributos más destacados de mi madre por lo que siempre cocino yo, pero estoy muy cansada de cargar a cierta persona en mi espalda casi cuatro calles, ¿te parece si pedimos una pizza?, tu eliges el sabor_** – le dijo casi susurrando

No supo porque, pero el tenerla tan cerca creó un corto circuito en su cerebro, el olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Quinn le provoco un shock, era dulce pero suave y acido a la vez, la respiración de la rubia en su oído susurrando algo a lo que poco o nada le puso atención, mil emociones invadían su morocho cuerpo y lo único que atino a decir fue:

-**_Vegetariana por favor…_** - tuvo que contener el suspiro dentro suyo para que la rubia no lo notara.

La rubia tampoco estuvo ajena a las reacciones posteriores al acercamiento, jamás supo porque tuvo que acercarse, estaban solas ¿Quién mas podría oír el supuesto secreto?

Luego de cenar y olvidar lo que hace rato había ocurrido, comenzaron a charlar en la habitación de la rubia, donde Rachel dormiría esa noche, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, hablaron de todo y nada, Quinn nuevamente se disculpo por su comportamiento prometiendo no volver a las mismas andadas y Rachel le propuso también nuevamente el ser amigas a lo que la rubia no pudo decir que no.

Entre charla y charla llegaron al punto del drama, el porqué del llanto de la morena. Finn Hudson.

El muy idiota termino con ella por 31674968744 vez solo porque el niño mimado de la escuela se sentía otra vez desprotegido al no tener su popularidad, factor que anteriormente a ella le habría importado, factor que hoy la tiene sin ningún cuidado ni a ella ni a sus amigas. La rubia ya no sentía interés alguno por el gigante, se sentía cómoda con su libertad, cómoda consigo misma, y ahora, cómoda con la diva que recostada a su lado en la cama, poco a poco fue cediendo al cansancio hasta quedarse profundamente dormida y aferrada al cuerpo de Quinn como si en cualquier momento esta fuera a escabullirse, cosa que trato hacer pero que no pudo. Rachel al contarle lo ocurrido no pudo evitar volver a derramar lagrimas por Finn que según la rubia no valía la pena se durmió aun con los ojos dejando caer esas gotas saladas y Quinn pacientemente quitándolas con sus dedos.

Era martes, y allí al lado de aquella estrella de Broadway se sumió en el sueño más profundo que recuerda haber disfrutado, de esos que cuando era pequeña solía disfrutar protegida entre los brazos de su abuelo y los arrullos del mismo. Fue la primera noche que durmió a su lado. Era madrugada cuando por fin cayó en ese estado ¿lo bueno? Estaban de vacaciones.

Al día siguiente la llevo a su casa, su auto estaba aun el taller de Burt y debía recogerlo el jueves por lo que tuvo que usar el mismo mecanismo que el día anterior: llevarla en su espalda. La pequeña diva le repetía cada tres pasos la misma pregunta.

**_-¿Como lo haces para cargarme tanto tiempo caminando y sin cansarte? _**

**_-Cheerios Rachel Cheerios… _**

**_-¿Tan bien las entrenan? No lo creo_**

**_-¡Si vieras como tengo mi pobre abdomen lo creerías!_**

No entendió a que se refería Quinn con ese comentario sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención pues ya llegaban a destino. Se presento con los padres de esta, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que la morena jamás comento nada de lo negativo que ella misma le había hecho. Ese día se quedo a almorzar, aunque no fue el único.

-**QUINN! QUINN!**

**-¿QUE MAMA? ¡NO ME GRITES!** – sorprendida por el volumen de voz con el que su madre se dirigía hacia ella

**-Estoy hablándote hace mucho rato… otra vez te quedaste en el limbo **– su madre sonreía aunque a ella no me le hacía mucha gracia**- duérmete ya, mañana hay escuela y prometiste ir por Rachel, ella me agrada – **termino de hablar con otra sonrisa y se fue de la recamara de su hija.

Aun con el libro entre sus manos, recordó lo que hace minutos estaba haciendo. Decidió hacerle caso a su madre, ya era tarde y debía ir por Rachel a la mañana siguiente además del hecho de que los entrenamientos empezaban tan pronto como la escuela lo hacía expresa orden de Sue Silvester.

Lo abrió nuevamente llendo a la última página escrita. Tomo el lápiz.

"_O quizás ya no deba seguir suponiendo, porque ya la encontré y estuvo conmigo desde el principio"_


	3. Solo Hay Que Aceptarlo

SOLO HAY QUE ACEPTARLO…

Capítulo 3

Tener sentimientos por Rachel Berry no es algo que haya elegido así como tampoco es algo que pueda controlar.

Así como el hecho de que hasta, hace poco, aun le costaba asumir su "gusto" por las mujeres. Y es que quizás es algo que siempre supo pero que jamás asumió. Lo central aquí es que después de todas esas sospechas y conjeturas, de charlas interminables con Santana en la que la mitad del tiempo la latina le repetía _"deja de mirar mis senos, Q" _y la guinda de la torta: un beso súper caliente de la misma morena, llego a la conclusión, junto con su querida amiga, que no podían ocultarlo más: era momento de asumir que si en algún momento gustaron de chicos ahora prefieren las faldas.

Obviamente pocos sabían de esto, sin ir más lejos: Santana, Britt – Britt y por su puesto Puck. La latina era prácticamente su hermana, alguien en quien siempre podía confiar, alguien que jamás le fallaría y siempre la protegería así como ella también lo haría con la morena, una relación reciproca de pura hermandad. Se querían por sobre todas las cosas aunque no lo repitieran cada dos segundos. Por lo que no supuso un martirio mantener una conversación con ella, menos aun si resultaba ser que la morena tenia los mismos gustos, preferencias y dudas.

Por otro lado, confesarle a la rubia de ojos azul intenso sobre sus preferencias fue muy sencillo solo porque al momento de hablar, esta le dijo que ya sabía todo y no podía esperar menos, Santana estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquella niña, dios sabe y es testigo del amor que profesa la latina por Brittany Susan Pierce y es que desde pequeñas, desde que sus ojos dieron de frente contra ese ángel de cabellera rubia no pudo quitar su atención de ella, y aunque en esos tiempos no entendía el porqué de sus reacciones al tener cerca de ella a su querida amiga, pronto lo descubriría. El hecho de que Santana estuviera enamorada de Britt y que a su vez fuera completamente correspondida por esta, dieron las bases para que cualquier tipo de información que manejara alguna de ellas la otra también lo supiera de inmediato, incluidos los secretos de más íntimos de la Gran Quinn Fabray, aunque tampoco quiere desconfiar de la intuición de Britt. Quinn sabe perfectamente que ella tiene un sexto sentido para temas como estos. Este tipo de confianza solo lo tenían la una con la otra, eran almas gemelas, como solía decir Britt, por lo que no era extraño que con solo una mirada supieran lo que la otra necesitaba o deseaba.

Y por último, Noah. Él solo supo por mera casualidad aunque Quinn no puede evitar pensar que quizás el muchacho la conozca demasiado bien. Luego de su fallida relación amorosa comenzaron a cimentar una agradable y fuerte relación pero amistosa. Puck en poco tiempo se convirtió en una persona digna de su cariño y confianza, un amigo que necesitaba con urgencia, un compañero con el cual contar.

Sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los 3 le fallaría y por este motivo podía dormir feliz por las noches. Bueno, más o menos pues si bien las personas a quienes valoraba sabían uno de sus más íntimos secretos, la lista aún no estaba completa. Aún faltaban dos personas que debían escuchar de sus propios labios la confesión más importante que hasta este momento debía hacer y supuso que ese día era el indicado para hacerlo.

**-¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! Llevas más de una semana diciendo que lo harás y aun no veo ningún mísero avance. Tus nervios están afectando no solamente a ti, ¡a mí también! Y dios sabe que no puedo verme fea y arrugada debido a unos simples nervios provocados por absurdas inquietudes que ni siquiera son mías –** Santana llevaba más de dos horas reprendiendo a una angustiada Quinn que no haya la forma, las palabras, el momento y el lugar adecuados para iniciar una conversación con su madre y luego con su morena y bajita amiga, Rachel.

Desde el día en que la encontró tirada en el piso con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y dio la disculpa más corta del mundo, aunque no la única, algo cambio en ellas.

Quinn por su parte sentía que de alguna forma debía remediar lo que en el pasado había hecho con la cantante, por otro lado, Rachel no sabía que pensar ni en quien confiar, no sabía si toda esta tregua era una más de las infinitas bromas de mal gusto de la porrista o si en realidad era el momento de empezar aquella amistad que en el fondo anhelaba desde el primer día que puso un pie en McKinley… para su grata sorpresa la segunda de sus suposiciones fue la llevada a cabo.

Durante todo un año afianzaron su amistad a tal punto de pensar que realmente eran "almas gemelas" como decía Rachel cada vez que Kurt preguntaba por Quinn. La diva estaba completamente fascinada con la nueva fase que lucía su nueva amiga ahora. Quinn cambió en muchos aspectos de su vida y personalidad: dejó que ser la estúpida porrista perra y sin corazón para convertirse en alguien dulce y sincero a la cual lo demás respetaban no por miedo sino por aprecio. Cambio que también se vió reflejado e imitado por sus otras amigas, aunque la furia Fabray y la gran ira de Lima High Adjacents aún se encontraba en sus cuerpos pero más escondido. En poco más de un año le tomó tanto cariño que no podía ni siquiera explicarlo, y la verdad es que en un principio se resistió demasiado a la presencia y compañía de la rubia pero después de unas semanas con ella no aguantó más y ese muro que había creado con respecto a Quinn rápidamente fue derribado por las dulces sonrisas que la joven de ojos verdes profesaba.

El problema existe en el siguiente punto: Lucy Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Otro problema: jamás seria correspondida.

-**No. Aun no es tiempo de decirle.**

-**Hoy en la tarde lo harás con tu madre, ¿Qué problema tienes con decírselo hoy? Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro. **

Eran aproximadamente las 10 AM y se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior en la casa de la latina con la idea de despejarse y a la hora de cenar confesarle a su madre su secreto mejor guardado. Santana insistía en que debía además concretar una cita con Rachel y ejecutar el mismo ejercicio que con su madre, sin embargo Quinn se negaba.

**-¿Y si no quiere tenerme cerca?**

**-Es la excusa más estúpida del mundo y yo te tengo por inteligente aunque seas rubia. ¿¡Como demonios se va a alejar de ti si sus padres son homosexuales!? Sería ir en contra de sus principios y contra toda la moral que su propia familia le ha enseñado –** llevar toda la santa mañana hablando sobre el mismo tema ya la tiene agotada, y que haya tenido que suspender su noche de sexo ardiente con Britt no ayuda mucho a que se tranquilice.

**-Sí, entiendo eso. Pero… **

**-Tienes miedo a que sepa que estas enamorada de ella – **Santana termina la frase con seriedad. Quinn la mira asombrada, es decir, ¿tanto la conoce o es que es muy obvia?

**-A veces logras asustarme, pero sí, básicamente es eso –** se muestra cabizbaja

**-Eres un espejo para mí, nena. No se dará cuenta, ni siquiera sospecha del hecho que eres gay y eso que yo te olfateo a quinientos kilómetros y se de inmediato que te aproximas con tu mundo arcoíris, Fabgay. Ella no se alejará de ti eso tenlo por seguro, aunque si debo decirte que dejes de fantasear y algún día mires nuevos horizontes, no sé en qué idioma decirte que el enano esta obsesionado con Finnocienta –** Santana no logra darse cuenta de lo crudas pero ciertas que son sus palabras.

-**Si lo sé** – vuelve a su amargura – **he tratado de que esto no pasara ¡y a ti te consta! Pero no pude resistirme. Su forma de ser, su voz, su dulzura, su gran corazón, su manera desesperante de hablar, todo ¡todo! absolutamente todo hace que cada día me sienta más atraída a ella. **

**-Estas jodida, muy jodida Fabray. Espero que cuando volvamos a la escuela todo esto cambie de algún modo, no sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Lo único que en este momento tengo claro es que debes poner un poco de distancia entre ella y tú, por lo menos hasta que controles tus hormonas. **

-**Si lo sé** – a cada segundo se siente más triste y es que el hecho de tener que tratarla diferente a como lo hace ahora no es algo que le fascine.

**- ¿Y? ¿Le dirás? Créeme, el que le digas todo será para mejor. Ella confía en ti y tú en ella, si se entera por otros será peor, se sentirá traicionada y triste. Al fin y al cabo cuando te vea de la mano o besándote con una chica comenzara sospechar – **finaliza con un tono burlesco para poder quitar un poco la tensión del momento.

Quinn esboza una pequeña sonrisa y golpea suavemente el hombro de su querida amiga. Siempre es bueno tenerla, siempre.

**-Le diré, hoy para no dejar cabos sueltos y lo que sea que dios quiera pasara. **

**-¡Eso! Paso a paso, el próximo: dejar claro en todo McKinley que no nos esconderemos más detrás de absurdas caretas de porristas estúpidamente heterosexuales y plásticas –** explica con una sonrisa triunfal y orgullosa mientras Quinn la mira fijamente asintiendo con su cabeza **– Y ahora lárgate porque mi novia llegara en unos minutos y quiero hacer el amor con ella. **

**- ¡San! Eres una ninfómana –** la cara de asco de Quinn se deja notar.

**-Cuando tengas a la persona indicada contigo te aseguro que YO seré la que este diciendo esas palabras y tenga esa expresión.**

**-Ya la encontré, lo que pasa es que yo no soy la indicada para ella… -** vuelve a decaer la rubia

**-Otros horizontes Q, otros horizontes… -** le acaricia la espalda mientras la mantiene apretada en un fuerte y hermanal abrazo tratando de contenerla.

Quizás pasar una tarde de compras por el centro comercial sea algo que la distraiga y es justamente lo que decide hacer, acompañada por su puesto de la parejita feliz. Lo que no tenía presupuestado era encontrarse con la persona que en esos momentos corría desesperada por los pasillos del establecimiento para arrojarse a gran velocidad a sus brazos. Tampoco pudo evitar la ridícula sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

**-¡Quinn! –** una carcajada estrepitosa salió disparada de los labios de Rachel mientras se colgaba del cuello de la rubia.

-**Buenas Tardes Rachel –** respondió igual de forma animada aunque siempre acorde con sus ya conocidos modales cultos **– ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-Vine con Kurt y Blaine al cine, Finn tenía que hacer no sé qué y no pudo acompañarnos –** en realidad poco lo importaba la ausencia de su novio, sobre todo ahora que tenía en sus brazos a la rubia, de otro modo ahí estaría el gigante con sus celos reclamándole absurdas cosas a las que ella no ponía ni una pizca de atención. **– ¿y tú?**

**-Que bien, pues yo he venido con Santana y Britt a pasear, me apetecía un poco despejarme de todo –** una mueca se formó en su rostro al recordar el motivo de sus incesantes quebraderos de cabeza.

**-¿Te sientes bien? Quizás pueda ayudarte en algo – **la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la pequeña diva hace enternecer a Quinn.

**-Hola Berry, ya puedes soltar a Q, creo que en cualquier momento muere asfixiada sin mencionar el hecho de que pareces Koala de la forma en la que estas aunque cabe destacar que los Koalas son seres hermosos y tiernos… de hecho creo que acabo de ofender a la especie –** saluda Santana a Rachel con sorna.

**-Santana… hola Britt –** corresponde la pequeña al saludo. Luego de las presentaciones con todos, Brittany y Santana deciden marcharse a almorzar en casa de la chica de ojos azules, previo plan de la latina para dejar a solas a las chicas y de ese modo Quinn pueda hacer lo que esta mañana habían planeado. Blaine y Kurt también debían marcharse a la casa del morocho… según ellos tenían temas pendientes.

**-Pues… -** Rachel trato de hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón la expresión de Quinn la mantenía intrigada.

**-Mmm…. – **Metida en sus pensamientos lo único que atinaba a hacer era emitir pequeños sonidos a modo de aprobación a fuera lo que fuera que Rachel propusiera

**-¿Te… pasa algo, Quinnie?**

**-Mmm… no, nada –** trata de despejarse un poco **- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer por ahí y de paso nos ponemos al día?, hace siglos que no te veo –**Pregunta con una sonrisa de esas que derriten el mundo, con poco de suerte podrá sacarse los nervios de encima y de paso confesar a la morena lo que tiene en mente.

**-¡Que conste que no es culpa mía! Aquí la única desaparecida eres tú rubia, pero ok, acepto tu invitación ¿la cafetería de siempre? -** pregunta con una sonrisa boba

**-NUESTRA cafetería de siempre – **resalta la primera palabra mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Rachel escuchando una de las características carcajadas de Rachel.


	4. Ettoile's Coffee

Hola! Me presento, soy la chiquilla que escribe esta loca historia, un poco basado en la mía propia. Disculpen la demora en la actualización pero a veces me deprimo sola, si existe alguna incongruencia con la redacción u ortografía por favor háganlo saber. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un pequeño mensaje para ustedes, mis querid s lector s aunque dudo mucho que sean demasiados. Solo pido dejen un review, me motiva saber que alguien lee mi pequeña locura. La verdad jamas pensé que alguien lo hiciera xD Soy una simple primeriza que espera sus opiniones. Prometo actualizar mas seguido. LOOOOO JURO! Saludos a todos desde Chile.

ETTOILE'S COFFEE

Capítulo 4

Es extraño y a la vez divertido pensar en cómo encontraron esa cafetería. Ambas creen que ese pequeño pero acogedor lugar fue uno de los plus que tuvieron, una ayudita más, un empujoncito para que pudieran por fin, por parte de Quinn, admitir y aceptar la amistad de Rachel, y por parte de la morena, comenzar a disfrutar de esa relación que hace tiempo deseaba.

Obviamente este encuentro primero fue antecedido por una discusión que con frecuencia las dos suelen recordar por separado no sin, después de ello, acabar con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

_**-¿Y solo te vas a ir? ¡Obvio! Es lo que mejor sabes hacer… huir. ¿Porque no te quedas y mejor afrontas las cosas? COBARDE –**__ Una sulfurada Rachel perseguía entre la multitud a la chica de cabellera rubia que parecía correr lo más lejos posible de su "casi amiga" como decidió denominar a la morena puesto que según su punto de vista aun debían suceder algunas cosas más para merecer el título._

_**-¿Cómo me llamaste?... –**__De repente Quinn se frena y queda estancada en el piso mientras lentamente se da vuelta para encarar a la pequeña cantante._

_**-Pues eso…-**__ La joven Berry siente como se forma un nudo en su garganta pero aun así toce un poco para poder aclarar su voz y darle un poco de seguridad al decir o, más bien, susurrar: __**– Cobarde…**_

_Así como se dio vuelta, comienza a caminar en dirección hacia Rachel, clavando sus verdes ojos, ahora de un color más oscuro como suelen ponerse cuando está furiosa, en los de la pequeña morocha que siente como ligeramente le empiezan a temblar las piernas al ver aproximarse la otra chica a ella._

_**-Repítelo… -**__ susurra con sequedad muy cerca de su rostro no quitando en ningún momento su mirada de los brillantes y grandes ojos de Rachel._

_**-¿Lo siento?... –**__ una adorable sonrisa aparece en sus labios y eso es todo. La rubia jamás se ha podido resistir a esa sonrisa y la cara que Rachel en esos momentos pone para ella, ni siquiera cuando le hacia la vida imposible y fingía odiarla __**– No fue mi intención llamarte de esa forma… me desespere demasiado, perdí el control y, bueno, tu sabes lo que pasa cuando eso sucede. Digo cosas que no siento ni pienso en realidad… aunque tú tampoco ayudaste mucho a calmar mis nervios.**_

_**-¿Y además de todo tengo la culpa yo? Ppfff!… -**__ Quinn pasa la mano por su largo cabello rubio tratando de liberar un poco la tensión en su cuerpo mientras se aleja dando un paso atrás para mantener las distancias con Rachel._

_**-¡Me dejaste ahí! Tirada… ¡A MI!, mientras conversabas con no sé qué tipa, porrista de cuarta... – **__le reclama completamente ofuscada._

_**-Yo soy porrista Rachel… -**__ Le recuerda sutilmente. _

_**-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, Quinn -**__Le apunta con el dedo como si de esa forma fuera a entender inmediatamente lo que quiere decir__**- ibas a estar conmigo, pasar tiempo de calidad con la futura estrella de Broadway en frente de ti, yo, ¡si yo! Almorzar juntas y luego ir a clases juntas para terminar la tarde en casa, ¡pero no! Preferiste quedarte con esa estúpida que no hacia otra cosa más que mirarte como un pedazo de carne mientras yo me quedaba sola y desamparada comiendo a solas con la esperanza de que aparecieras por esa puerta y dijeras: "Ey Rachel, ya me deshice de la zorra que quiere llevarme a su cama, no la tomes en cuenta, prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo."… pero no, nunca llegaste y eso… - **__Hubiera continuado pero la blanca y suave mano de la chica la calló en un instante._

_**-¡Un poco de paciencia Dios! –**__Mira al cielo clamando ayuda __**–escúchame bien porque es la única vez que lo diré, ¿bien? -**__la morena asintió con su cabeza ya que era lo único que podía hacer__** –ok, yo quería pasar la tarde contigo desde el almuerzo hasta, bueno, todo el plan que dijiste, ¡fue mi idea! Pero Clarise, si… ese es el nombre de "la zorra", me pidió hablar un momento de unos pasos que Sue y Brittany prepararon para la nueva coreografía y, como Britt está enferma y San la está cuidando, ella era la siguiente en la lista para avisarme. Luego de eso, y no se en realidad como sabes eso, a veces das miedo, intentó… bueno… seducirme, de hecho me invito a almorzar y luego, después de clases, salir e ir a su casa a "pasar un tiempo de calidad solas"– **__susurró esto último con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras notaba como Rachel fruncía el ceño aun con su mano en la boca de esta __**–le dije que no podía puesto que ya tenía otros planes. Cuando volví a buscarte donde te había dejado la última vez, ya no estabas, te busque por todos lados e incluso pregunte a personas a las que jamás en mi vida había visto en la escuela, pero al parecer la enana se escondió muy bien porque nadie la vio pasar. Cuando fui a clases de Matemáticas me encontré con la sorpresa de que estabas indignada por algo que, como siempre, creaste en tu mente por lo que me ignoraste toda la clase y cuando esta terminó llegué hasta esta calle mientras venias detrás mío gritando y haciendo un escándalo como si te hubiese engañado o algo parecido mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios escapar para no sacar mi Scary Quinn y darte con toda la furia Fabray acumulada. Por suerte tienes esa capacidad de poner cara de perrito vagabundo de lo contrario otras cosas hubieran pasado. Ahora voy a quitar lentamente mi mano de tu rostro y espero no escuchar absolutamente nada… bueno, al menos nada que sean gritos, reproches o cosas parecidas, ¿ok? –**__Rachel nuevamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Quinn hacia exactamente lo que antes había indicado._

_**-Lo siento… -**__ volvió a decir esta vez en un susurro __**–no sé lo que me paso… yo, creo que me emociona mucho el hecho de empezar una amistad contigo, y tengo miedo que cambies de opinión o que esto sea un juego… o que te hagan cambiar de opinión… no sé... ni siquiera somos amigas aún pero tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mí… –**__la voz comenzó a flaquearle y de sus ojos de repente empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas._

_La imagen de una pequeña y expuesta Rachel fue suficiente para que a la rubia se le encogiera el corazón. Rápidamente se acercó a la cantante rodeándola con sus brazos tratando de transmitir aunque sea un poco de seguridad mientras Rachel sollozaba en su hombro aferrándose a su cintura. Estuvieron quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esa posición, juntas en medio de la ya solitaria acera, dejando pasar los minutos sin ningún tipo de preocupación por ellos._

_Estar la una junta a la otra era encajar perfectamente dos piezas convirtiéndolas en un todo y eso es justamente lo que sintió Quinn… encontró en ese momento la pieza perdida de su puzzle. Su lugar favorito en el mundo. Donde pertenecía. Donde quería por siempre estar._

_**-Rachel… Yo también quiero estar contigo, ser tu amiga… pero eso no va a pasar hasta que tú comiences a confiar en mí, sé que tienes miedo y estás insegura pero desde que te pedí perdón, no he vuelto a hacer algo en contra de ti. Tienes que creerme Rach, de verdad necesito que me perdones… yo…**_

_**-Me dijiste Rach… Me gusta –**__la morena miro atentamente a Quinn mientras esta limpiaba las lágrimas que de a poco comenzaron a desaparecer de su rostro – __**Yo te creo, en serio… has sido sincera conmigo pero… Finn… el no confía en ti, dice que me vas a dañar y es mi novio… debería hacerle caso pero no quiero, quiero conocerte, quiero pasar la tardes de compras, quiero ver películas contigo mientras te duermes y yo te pinto la cara para que cuando despiertes te enojes y me persigas por toda la casa, quiero todo eso, Q. Quiero ser alguien importante para ti…**_

_**-Aunque no lo creas, enana, lo eres desde hace mucho y es por eso que todo lo que tu dijiste yo también lo quiero, ahora, ¿qué te parece si, después de todo este show que montamos en medio de la calle, nos vamos a comer algo por ahí? Después de todo, yo aún no como nada y estar parada aquí con el uniforme de porrista de cuarta y zorra, me da un poco de frio… -**__termino de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_**-Sabes que no lo dije por ti –**__ la mira con los ojos entrecerrados con un enojo mal simulado – __**simplemente no me agrada esta tal Clarise, no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar y se nota a leguas que tú le gustas… no quiero que me quite a mi casi amiga.**_

_**-Eres una enana celosa y enojona –**__Quinn no aguanta y suelta una carcajada que hace rato tenia retenida en su garganta __**– y para tu información debo decir que ella es solo una compañera para mí, nada más.**_

_**-Bueno y lógicamente no te fijarías jamás en una mujer, ósea, ¡eres Quinn Fabray!... de solo pensar en el escándalo que arme por nada me avergüenzo –**__ La rubia emitió una sonrisa nerviosa a causa de lo dicho por Rachel._

_**-Ok, dejemos ese tema atrás… tengo frio Rach! Necesito un café o algo así, ¡AHORA! –**__ Rachel soltó una carcajada al ver el berrinche que provocaba Quinn, tierna y ridícula: dos palabras que describían su actitud._

_Seguía riendo hasta que, de la nada, observa su alrededor y se da cuenta de que, en realidad, estaban muy lejos del instituto… en una calle que ella desconocía y por la cual jamás había pasado, algo casi imposible debido a que Lima era no más que un pequeño pueblo._

_**-Yo tampoco conozco la calle, no me mires así… supongo que tendremos que recorrer – **__dijo Quinn segura de sí misma y es que a ella le encantaba explorar, indagar, investigar y mucho verbos más que terminaban en "ar"._

_Estuvieron caminando un rato por la acera hasta que la misma rubia observo un pequeño local, una cafetería que más bien parecía estar escondida, pero esto no quería decir que el lugar fuera horrendo sino todo lo contrario. _

_El lugar era acogedor, un equilibrio perfecto entre lo bohemio y lo modernista, cómodo pero elegante. Pese a ser un lugar escondido estaba bien iluminado al menos la primera parte, cosa que agradó de inmediato Rachel. Al entrar pudieron observar que el lugar estaba, por así decirlo, divido en dos partes: el espacio delantero iluminado gracias a los ventanales que rodeaban la puerta de entrada con lámparas colgando del techo en formas de gota de luces blanquecinas aunque estas solo servían de noche, mientras que la parte trasera representaba un lugar más íntimo y privado, alumbrado solo con lámparas de pie y mesa con diferentes formas exóticas de luces amarillentas. En las paredes se encontraban varios libreros en donde cientos de libros se dejaban ver. En medio de la cafetería por la barra en forma cuadrada que permitía atender las dos partes de la cafetería a la vez permitiendo la comodidad de los trabajadores y meseros. Todo el rededor del lugar estaba internamente adornado con sillones que se acoplaban cómodamente a las paredes, recubiertos con cojines de diferente tamaños y diseños._

_Era como si el dueño las conociera y hubiera hecho esa cafetería fusionando las personalidades de ambas chicas. _

_**-Ettoile's Coffee… raro nombre –**__musito Quinn_

_**-Étoile significa…**_

_**-Estrella –**__ la rubia interrumpe la explicación de la mesera frente a ella. Una chica pelirroja de unos ojos azules profundos en los que le fue demasiado fácil perderse. _

_**-Exacto –**__ y perderse en su sonrisa fue más fácil aun __**– veo que sabes francés.**_

_**-Bueno solo un poco la verdad, en la escuela nos enseñan y en realidad me gusta. **_

_**-A mí también aunque debo decir que mi ortografía es muy mala**__**–**__ compartieron una pequeña carcajada, haciendo incomodar a Rachel que hasta el momento se vio desplazada de la conversación por lo que tosió un poco tratando de hacerse notar._

_**-No entiendo que tiene que ver su problema de ortografía francesa con todo este asunto, señorita.**_

_**-Oh! Disculpe, bueno la verdad es que la palabra debe ser escrita con una T y al momento de crear el cartel y además patentar el nombre lo escribí mal de forma que quedo de la manera en la que ahora está… papa me regaño demasiado por eso –**__ terminó de explicar la mesera con una divertida sonrisa provocando lo mismo en Quinn y Rachel __**– Bueno yo solo venía a entregarles la carta y a decirles que esta tarde su mesera seré yo, sean buenas es mi primer día, mi nombre es Samantha**_

_**-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y mi amiga es Rachel Berry, déjanos la carta y luego te avisamos ¿de acuerdo? **_

_**-Ok, Quinn Fabray – **__le guiña un ojo divertida __**– para ser tan joven eres muy cortes y educada –**__ el alago causa de inmediato el sonrojo del rostro de la rubia __**– estaré atenta a sus solicitudes.**_

_Luego de eso se retira de la mesa de las chicas dejando a una ruborizada Quinn que trataba de cualquier forma evitar la mirada de una confundida Rachel._

_Desde ese día, cayeron en el encanto que proporcionaba la cafetería convirtiéndola en su preferida._

**-¿Crees que Sam este aquí hoy? –** Rachel rompió el silencio, desde que subieron al auto de Quinn ninguna había hablado y eso la incomodaba.

**-Quizás, no lo sé, la verdad es que por lo que me conto la otra vez, tiene problemas con los horarios de la escuela en la que va y la cafetería. Me dijo que si siguen las cosas como hasta ahora tendrá que dejar el trabajo y su padre tendrá que contratar más personal.**

Con el tiempo se fueron acercando más a la mesera descubriendo así la personalidad de esta, sus gustos y un poco de su vida. Su padre quiso invertir en la cafetería, un sueño frustrado de su infancia y adolescencia que no pudo cumplir debido al nacimiento de la misma Sam, sueño tuvo que ser pospuesto hasta este momento, después de la separación con su esposa de juventud y cuando su hija ya cursaba la secundaria. Sam ayudaba a su padre con el negocio familiar y lo hacía de mil amores ya que ser mesera le proporcionaba una ventaja única: conocer personas. Y es que le fascinaba conocer personas, saber de qué gustaban, saber que hacían, de que vivían, cuáles eran sus problemas, temores, alegrías, hobbies, etc. Es por eso que con facilidad conseguía hacerse cercana a la personas sobre todo con las más tímidas y cerradas, como Quinn se mostraba cada vez que se topaban, aunque con el tiempo lograron ganar más confianza haciendo que los nervios iniciales fueran reemplazados por risas divertidas y serenas conversaciones.

Sam tenía gustos parecidos a los de Quinn sobretodo en música y películas, era una persona tierna y sencilla, con la capacidad de ver bondad hasta en la persona más despiadada del mundo. A veces insegura aunque no tenía porque, ya que como alguna que otra vez se le escapó a Q, no tenía nada que envidiar a las diosas del Olimpo. Amaba los atardeceres y andar descalza por la arena de la playa, más aun en invierno.

Con Rachel no tenía tanta confianza pese a que no se llevaban mal, había veces en que la morena sentía celos de la relación que tenía la pelirroja con Quinn y de cómo congeniaron tan rápido pese al poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, apenas tres meses.

**-Quisiera un cappuccino y un café Mocha con una porción de donas por favor –** Dice Quinn sin prestarle mucha atención a la mesera de turno, otra chica con un cabello negro azabache largo y liso con unos ojos celeste intenso casi tan hermosos como los de Britt aunque no tan inocentes, Kim dice su gafete **–Disculpa la pregunta pero no puedo evitar formularla, ¿De casualidad sabes si Sam viene hoy?**

**-Tengo entendido que debía hacer algunos trámites con respecto su escuela, creo que cambiara de secundaria, tu sabes, por todo el tema de los horarios y esas cosas – **la camarera habla más rápido de lo normal y es que la rubia la pone realmente nerviosa **– si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamar, ¿vale?**

**-Sí, muchas gracias Kim, ha sido un placer verte.**

**-Veo que ya hasta sabes leer mi mente –** dice Rachel aunque lejos de molestarle la acción le causa ternura.

**-Lo siento mucho Rach, ¿q-quieres que cambiemos la orden? Creo que aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a Kim y decirle que lo cancele por lo que tú desees. **

**-N-No Q –** una carcajada se escapa de su boca al ver la reacción de la rubia **– la verdad es que es justo lo que quería, siempre le atinas, y Kim tiene razón… a veces eres demasiado educada, sobre todo cuando te pones nerviosa y hablas como caballero inglés –** otra carcajada esta vez de parte de las dos se vuelve a escuchar** – y bien… - habla después del silencio que se ha creado luego de sus risas – ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?, de camino a acá estabas bastante seria y a medio camino dijiste que era hora de que supiera algo importante, así que soy toda oídos…**

**-Bueno la verdad es que estuve hablando con Santana y ella me dio las fuerzas necesarias para que te dijera lo que me pasa y porque he estado un poco lejana y distante este último tiempo. Mereces saberlo ya que eres mi amiga, una de las personas en las que más puedo confiar y una de las que más quiero así que espero que esto no nos aleje y luego me odies, ni que me mires raro porque si me miras raro yo me muero, tu sabes que no soy buena con las palabras pero es que en este mom… **

**-OK ¡ALTO AHÍ! –** Rachel hace todo tipo de morisquetas para que deje de hablar, sin duda la rubia está demasiado nerviosa **– la de la verborrea soy yo, recuerda eso, además nada me podría alejar de ti, ni mucho menos hacerme odiarte. Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, así que tranquila y dime de una vez que es lo que pasa.**

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, la mira directo a los ojos, mueve el negro anillo de acero quirúrgico de su dedo medio en la mano derecha, golpea su pie izquierdo contra el piso, nota como a lo lejos de acerca Kim con su pedido y antes de que llegue habla:

**-Soy Gay. **


End file.
